The one and only!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alternative end for the movie Star Trek: Generations.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: TOS and Star Trek: TNG.**

**Author's note: How things would be if Kirk survived the fight against Soran on Viridian 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The one and only!<strong>

**Jean-Luc Picard and James Tiberius Kirk have just returned from the Nexus to the real reality. Since time and space has no true meaning in the Nexus someone leaving can go anywhere. Picard has now brought Kirk to the planet Viridian 3, moments before Doctor Soran destroys the Viridian-star.**

Soran is walking along the metal-platform up on the mountain-top. Suddenly he turn around when he sense someone behind him. It's Kirk.

"Who the hell are you?" says Soran with his usual scratchy voice.

Picard appears, blocking Soran's path from the other end of the platform. "Don't you read history? He's James T. Kirk!" says Picard.

Soran try to punch Kirk who block Soran's attack. Soran jump off the platform and take cover behind a rock. He pull out his home-made distruptor and fire towards the platform.

Picard and Kirk manage to avoid the green energy-pulses.

"We need to get to the launch-podium!" says Picard.

"Fine! You go there and I'll deal with Soran!" says Kirk.

"We should be working together..." says Picard.

"We _**are **_workin' together!" says Kirk with a little smile.

"Okey!" says Picard as he run towards the launch-podium.

"No!" says Soran as he use his hand-held control-pad to activate his solar-rocket's cloaking device.

Soran climb back up to his camp to face Kirk.

A few seconds later Soran is face to face with Kirk. He point his weapon at Kirk's face.

"Actually I _**am **_familiar with history...captain! And unless I'm wrong, you're dead!" says Soran as he is about to pull the trigger and kill Kirk.

Only a few seconds before Soran manage to kill Kirk, Picard slam into Soran, knocking him away from Kirk.

Soran run towards the ladder that leads to the small tower that the solar-rocket's launch-podium is on top of.

"I thought you were headin' for the launch-platform..." says Kirk to Picard.

"Well, I changed my mind! Captain's privilege!" says Picard.

They run after Soran, who is on the platform above the ravine. Kirk body-slams Soran who drop the control-pad.

Suddenly the chains that hold the platform in place begin to break. The platform start to move, making it hard to stay on it.

A metalic sound can be heard as the platform break into two. Kirk and Soran is on one part and the control-pad on the other. Soran breaks free and run away.

"Look, the control-pad is still on the other side..." says Kirk.

"I'll get it!" says Picard with a hard voice as he is getting ready to jump.

Kirk put a hand on Picard's shoulder. "No, you head to the launch-area! I'll get it!" says Kirk.

Picard run towards the launch-podium.

Kirk just stand there for a few seconds, then he push off and jump to the other part of the platform. He almost don't make it, but he does and he grab the control-pad and de-cloaks the solar-rocket.

Picard climb up to the launch-area and with a few fast taps of his fingers he set the weapon to destroy itself instead of destroying the Viridian-star.

Picard jump off the tower and run to safety as Soran reach the launch-area, but it's too late. Just as Soran is about to start push buttons on the weapon's computer-panel the weapon detonate and destroys the tower and kills Soran.

At that moment the part of the platform that Kirk's on breaks lose from the mountain-side and fall to the bottom of the ravine.

Kirk hold on with all his strength as he fall. With a hard bang the half platform hit the ground.

Picard run over to the ravine. He pull away some large pieces of debris, searching for Kirk.

"Are you okey?" says Picard as he finds Kirk, who is trapped beneath as large piece of steel.

"No pronlem! Just get this thing off me and I'll be fine!" says Kirk with a small laugh.

"Good!" says Picard as he pull away the large piece of metal from Kirk. Picard hold out his hand. Kirk grab it as Picard help him to get up.

"It worked!" says Picard. "Soran's dead and the weapon is destroyed."

"Did we...make a difference?" says Kirk.

"Oh, yeah! We did my friend!" says Picard. "Thank you!"

"That was the least I could do for the captain of the Enterprise! It was fun!" says Kirk with a smile.

"I guess it was..." says Picard.

"Let's find a way out of here, shall we?" says Kirk as he he dust off his uniform with his hands.

"Yes!" says Picard.

The two captains walk away from the area.

A few minutes later a Starfleet-shuttle appaer to pick them up.

"Ready to go home, James?" says Picard.

"You bet I am...and call me Jim!" says Kirk with a smile.

"Okey!" says Picard as the two men step into the shuttle.

**The End.**


End file.
